Unroyal Bethrothal MHABNHA AU Deku x Uraraka x Bakugo
by Annabethanimechan
Summary: Uraraka:a lady of the court. She's betrothed to the Prince, but she doesn't like him,they're not even friends! Bakugo:a prince forced to wed his childhood friend. He has a breakdown. He thinks could lead without a queen.But is that true? Midoriya:a villager,he wants to be a knight,but only royals can attempt to be a knight.One day,he see's a girl in the woods. She's his motivation.
1. Prologue: The Girl in the Mirror

Prologue: The Girl in the Mirror

Uraraka's POV

I stare at the girl in the mirror. I know her, but I don't like her. She is not allowed to laugh or have fun. As a lady of the court, the _daughter_ of the highest lord in the court (under only the king) I have to marry Bakugo, the Prince of U.A. I guess we're friends, but I don't like him in that way. I just want to leave this cage of a palace. I don't want to be _that girl_ ever again. But I have no choice, and being the Future-Princess of U.A, I have to be her even more! I want to cry, but she doesn't cry. She can't, at least not anymore. Not since Father hit her if she showed emotion is court. Not just hit, more like domestically-abused. I still have the emotional scar, but she has the physical one as well. I call her Kowareta, meaning broken. Sometimes I have to remind myself that she isn't real, but still she haunts me.

She has a pink and black dress, skin tight from the waist up, and poofy everywhere else. She was wearing so much make up, I can barely tell that we're on in the same! "You look beautiful, my daughter." says Father. I want to scream at him. _Thanks for giving your daughter away for money, status, and power, then PRAISING her like she's a flipping trophy!_ "Thank you Father." I say, getting ready to put on my mask of a perfect future princess. I want to escape. So very, very bad. But Kowareta won't let me. A broken girl she is, she doesn't want to be tortured anymore. But neither do I.

 ** **Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one is coming really soon. Stay imperfect my little weebs! Ciao!****


	2. Chapter 1: Engagement? Escape! (2,567)

Chapter 1: Engagement? Escape!

I'm back weebs! I hope you liked it so far, it's only my second story. Enjoy guys, and stay imperfect! Note: Italics equal dream, flashback, or thoughts. Italics and underline mean dream or flashback, and thoughts.

Bakugo's POV

I almost blow up the entire room. "Old man, are you freaking kidding me?!" I scream at my father. He doesn't even flinch, unlike most people I scream at. They're afraid I'll kill them with one look. I wish. "You need a queen to rule the kingdom. That has been the rule of our family for generations, Katsuki." Father says. I grit my teeth. I hate how father calls me by my first name. Like a taunt, _I'm the king. I can do whatever I want._ He does it to everyone, he's like a child. It really bothers all the children of the court, or teens my age that are forced to go to court because of their parents. "Shut up old man. I'm not going to marry Uraraka." I mumble quietly. Father scoffs. "Speak loud and proud Katsuki! And about the girl... As Prince of U.A, you _will,_ whether you like it or not."

I sigh. When he get's like this, there's no arguing with him, unless you want to spend the night in the dungeon. And trust me when I say... YOU DON'T!"Remember to bring your sword," he smirks. "The ladies just _love_ a warrior." Then he walks away, chuckling to himself, like the bastard he is. I am now at the point where the dungeon doesn't seem so bad, as long as I can get away from Father. When I'm king, I'm gonna put _him_ in the dungeon. See how he likes being in there for weeks without food. Not fun, is it? I begrudgingly strap my sword to my belt. Not for Uraraka or even Father. I just like it, and if Father let me, I'd sleep with my sword on.

I walk into the Great Hall to meet with the rest of the court. All the lords, ladies, and children of the court are there. The five lords are, Lord Uraraka, Lord Endeavor, Lord Yaoyorozu, Lord Iida, and Lord Kaminari. Three of them have sons my age who are also training to be knights for the Royal Army. The other two have daughters, one of which is Uraraka, who I'm forced to marry. Seated at the front were two thrones, one golden, one a metallic blood red. One for Father, one for me. As I pass Lord Uraraka and his daughter I smile at her, hoping to ease her mind. She gives me a small, cute smile back, but her father glares at her. Uraraka keeps a neutral look on her face, but I've known her long enough to know she's scared. And I got her in trouble. I always seem to, one way or another.

"We are gathered here today," Father starts. Damnnit, do you have to make it sound like a wedding old man?! We're not married yet at least. Let me have my last ounces of freedom, before I have a queen nagging at me day-in day-out. "To make a very important announcement." Father says in his, " _I'm your king, you respect me, or die."_ voice. _Your a king, act like it._ he says. "My son Katsuki, and Uraraka's daughter Ochako, will be married very soon! By next spring, they'll have come of age!" And there it is. The end of my life, as I know it. The lords son's glance at me like, _Sorry Bakugo, but we all have to go sometimes._ We joke about our future wives a lot, but never actually realize what it'll be like. Todoroki has his fiancé, but he wanted to be with her anyway. Iida is just hopelessly oblivious to every girl... and let's not go into Kaminari for now. He's... different, in more ways than one.

When Father finishes, I hear some cheers coming from Uraraka's family, and even some moans from the other un-married daughters of the court. The whole court is making some kind of noise, some of which I find disturbing. Most of them are lower ranking, and are total bitches. They wanted to be queen a lot more than Uraraka does. It's not her choice as much as it isn't mine. At least, I think... _Whatever,_ I think. _They just want the throne, they don't care about me. Uraraka probably cares at least a bit about me..._ My mind trails off to her. It never did that until I learned about our betrothal, but it's not like that! I swear...

Uraraka turns away, and I realize I was staring. I turn away, but I can't get her image out of my frickin head! I bet the old man out some Black Magic on me so I think stuff like that. I don't like Uraraka, we're childhood friends. Yeah, that's all, but... Uraraka... Wow, I can't believe I'm saying this but here I go. She looks pretty in that dress, but the short (not in a perverted way) back skirt, with a pink and black shirt suits her better than her audience-with-the-king clothes. _I bet she thinks so too..._ _Wait,_ I think as I see Uraraka going to leave. _Do I...? No we're friends, just friends._ I remind myself again, and again. _I can rule without a queen... but do I really want to?_ I think as she slips out the door. Where is she going? Her father doesn't seem to have noticed her go. He's to busy talking about money and power with the old man, and getting drunk. _I won't get her into more trouble then I already did._ I think. I don't know what happens in the Uraraka family for a punishment, but if it's anything like the palace dungeon... it's not pretty.

Midoriya's POV ( _Oh yeah!)_

 _An image swirls around my brain. I see a small boy running towards the playground. "Hi, I'm Izuku, what's your name?" The boy smiles. No one ever talked to him so casually before. "I'm Katsuki." he says. "Okay, Kacchan. Bet you can't catch me!" I holler. We play for hours and at last, find two wooden sticks. "Let's battle!" we shout together. Kacchan was really good, and beat in no time. "Izuku? More like Deku! That means useless, someone who can't do anything." "That's mean Kacchan." I say sadly. Kacchan ignores me. "I have what it takes to be a real knight!"_ _A knight, so I can beat Kacchan._ _I think. That was my motive. And so my training began. I would become a knight. I saw Kacchan at the playground sometimes, but I saw him less and less. And each time he came with bigger, and meaner friends. One day he stopped coming, and I still stop by to see if he's there. Inside, I know he isn't._

 _The image shifts. Later on, in junior high, Kacchan would visit the class. I didn't know until then, he was Prince Bakugo, but I treated him the same. "Kacchan, remember me?" He looks at me. "Deku... you're a... civilian?" I nod. "And your a prince, huh? I guess that should explain your skill with a sword." I say. My classmates stare, watching me talk so normally with the teen they've idolized since childhood. "One day, I'll be as good as you!" I smile. He shakes his head in disgust. "You will NEVER be a knight." he says. Kacchan's words sting. Burt I keep trying. I'll get there one day. Just as I told Kacchan. Now I've graduated junior high. I still have the same dream. And I will do anything to make it come true._

"Izuku! Wake up, we need to open up shop!" yells Mom. I open my eyes. I love that dream. It reminds me of all my hard work and determination. Everything I've done to get here. All those years, and I've finally come of age. I can finally fill out the form for the Royal Army trainee course, my first step to becoming a knight. And I _will_ become a knight. "Coming Mom!" I shout down the wooden stairs. After I finish my chores for the day, I'm going to the woods to practice my knight skills. To be accepted as a knight in the Royal Army is no easy task, but it's my childhood dream.

After having breakfast, I sweep the floor, and turn the "Welcome" sign. "Mom, I'm going out!" I call from the bottom of the stairs. "Again? Where have you been going?" she asks. _Great_ , I can't tell her. Mom is just like all the rest of them, telling me to quit, to try something else. I know she cares, she just doesn't want to see me get hurt physically and mentally, because we don't have enough money. I can't give up though. Because I want to be a knight more than anything else in the world. So I'm forced to lie. "I...I'm looking something." I say quickly. Before she can even decide if it's the truth or not, I'm out the door, and into the trees. My favorite place, away from society. _They just don't get me,_ I think. _And they never will,_ says a voice inn the back of my head.

I go deep into the forest, where no one will see. I'm self-taught, so it's a little embarrassing. My family never had enough money to pay for lessons like all the other village kids my age. Especially the girls, they were so fast and agile. However, being poor isn't my problem. Being rejected is. I won't... no. I _can't_ be rejected anymore. Under a tree I marked with my initials, is a sword I bought with three years of savings. Made of real steel and a gold hilt, almost as fine as the swords of the Royal Army trainees. Three years... it was worth it. I've gotten so much experience from this sword, and it's my most prized possession. My dream depends on it, so naturally no one else knows where it is, or that it even exists.

Sword in hand, I begin to practice. Just like how Kacchan did the first time we met. I've studied sword fighting and I think I'm getting better. Still not good enough to beat Kacchan though. I slash my sword in a diagonal line to get my fake opponent by surprise. Then I flick my wrist to catch their arm. If this person was real, they would have lost an arm, and have a scar across their chest, about one centimeter deep, and 30 centimeters long. I take all these notes, making sure I make no mistakes. There is no room for failure for a knight, even if they're still training. Thank All Mighty no one was watching. They would've thought I was crazy, for muttering all of this to myself. It's a habit, and it helps make sure I know what I did right, and what I did wrong.

I'm about to plunge my sword, that I named All Mighty, into my fake opponents heart. This was it, the final blow, the FATAL blow. Then, I hear footsteps. I stop, jumping behind a tree. _People from the village don't usually come around here. It couldn't have been an animal, the noises sounded human._ I think nervously. Could it be... Kacchan? _No, he's a prince he wouldn't be all the way out here, no one from the court would._ I sigh, remembering my old friend. I bet he doesn't even remember that I exist. Looking out, I see a girl about my age, sitting beside the river. I guess I've never seen it before, I'm always to focused on training. The place is beautiful, and it looks like she belongs there. Right there, out in nature. She wears a cute black skirt, and a black and pink top.

A small, red bird hops over to her. "Hey little one," she says in a high voice. "How come your all the way down here?" The red bird points it's beak at it's broken wing. "Oh poor thing! Your grounded! I wish I could help you, but so am I." The bird nuzzles against her finger, urging her to try. "Okay, where do you live?" The bird points it's beak at nest, high up in the trees. _There's no way she could climb up there._ I think. _She'd need to me a Royal Army train..._ Before I can finish my thought... The girl cups it in her hands and climbs the tree. She scratches her knee, but she keeps going. I can see blood fall to the ground. Once she places the bird in the nest, she climbs back down, just as quick as she went up. The bird whistles a thank you. "No problem." she says.

All the while, I'm staring, awestruck. _She's kind, and strong enough to be a knight? If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!_ I think. _I have to meet this girl._ I think. Just as I start to walk towards her, I crunch on a leaf. _Crap!_ She turns around, and I hide behind the tree, even though I wanted to meet her, wanted to talk to her. I catch a glimpse of her face and realize why. My heart ran before my brain had a chance to react. My heart almost jumped out of my chest. It wasn't because she was scary though... Not only was she kind and strong, she's _beautiful._ Her warm amber eyes, scared as they dart around. Her brown hair bobs as she hurries away.

"Good bye little bird! Maybe one day we can both learn to fly." she says. Her words were poetic, but before I can voice this feeling she's gone. _Dang it, I scared her away! And I never even learned her name..._ I think. In an instant, I became obsessed. I made a vow to myself. _When I become a knight, I will find her._ I memorize her face as I walk away, picking up All Mighty. I check my watch. I would've gone home already, but... _I have to become a knight._ I pick up All Mighty. I have a lot of work to do, if I'm going to be good enough for the Entrance Exam for the Royal Army trainees. I realize something, as I continue to practice. This girl, I'm amazed by her. I _will_ see her again. you can bet on it!

Okay, that's a wrap on Chapter One. I hop you became more educated about the story and it's characters. See you in the next one! Stay imperfect!


	3. Chapter 2: Marriage, Love, and Acceptanc

_Everything I have,_ _everything I own._

 _All my mistakes man you already know._

 _I wanna be free, I wanna be free._

 _~by Akon~_

Uraraka's POV

I hurry back to the palace. _I was sure I heard someone._ I thought. It was like an unnatural shade of green, one I've never seen before. It was probably just Kowareta talking (who barely sees anything outside of the court room), but it was the most beautiful color in that entire forest. So gentle and kind... _What's wrong with you Ochako?_ I ask myself. _It was just a leaf or something, relax. How could a leaf be gentle or kind?_ I think I'm at wits end. Court is gonna break me. Ochako, not Kowareta. Checking to see if the coast is clear, I slipped into an unoccupied room, and changed into my normal lady-of- the-court dress. It's much looser than the one I wore to meet with the King. Thank God, I could barely stand it!

As I leave the room, I bump into someone. "Uhwaaah!" I yelp, falling to my knees. (A reference to my friend Sayori from DDLC.) I see someone smirk down at me. "Sorry Uraraka. You okay?" Bakugo says, offering his hand. I turn red upon seeing my childhood friend laugh at me. _Childhood friend._ Not _future husband._ I hate to think of him like that. "Yeah, I'm good." I say, taking his hand. Bakugo helps me up, and I smile. Most people don't see kind side of the Prince of U.A, but I do as his only childhood friend. At least I see his kind side _the most._ He still has his temper.

Bakugo looks at his feet, then takes a deep breath. "Look, Uraraka, I know this marriage isn't what we want, but maybe we can learn to deal with it. For the Kingdom of U.A, and our father." he adds. _What?!_ Did he just say that? I know he can be oblivious, but he's acting like it _won't_ effect us in any way. I stare at Bakugo, who has looked a little red faced the whole time. Strange considering his usual cool persona. "Are you serious?!" I say. I can't hold in my anger anymore. At him, Father, the world! "Maybe your father and mine didn't explain it the same!" I snap. Bakugo looks at me confused, so I take it that I'm right. "What _my_ father said, 'You will marry the Katsuki boy, sleep with him, and bare him children.' Then he just walked away like he wasn't gonna slap me if I don't!" I realize what I said and almost start to cry. _Now Father is going to hurt me._ Kowareta thinks.

Bakugo is just shocked. I was to, I shouldn't have been though. Father is crazy, he'll do anything for money or power. That's why Mother left us. "No Father left that part out." he admits. "No really?!" I say tearing my hand away. "I'm not going to 'deal with it' Bakugo. I can't be caged my entire life!" He grabs my hand. "Lemme go!" I say tears running down my face. I need to run away, to escape this horrible life. Then... Bakugo pulls me into his chest. Its... so warm~... I feel tears run down my face as he lifts my chin. "I'm really sorry Uraraka. But I promise, I will learn to make you happy. We will find a way, okay?" Bakugo says, wiping away a tear. He said _we?_ I didn't know Bakugo could be so sweet. It melts my heart, maybe this marriage won't be so bad. I nod and with that, I black out in my best friend's arms.

When I wake up, I find myself in bed. _Wait what?!_ I look around. _Whew, it's my room._ On a nightstand lies a folded piece of paper. I read it. _"Uraraka, your injuries from the forest."_ Crap, I'm busted. Wait... how did he find the anyway, they were on my legs? You know what never mind, I'll ask him later. I keep reading. _"I won't tell if you don't. ~Bakugo."_ Thank God. _"P.S, if you need to talk I'm here to listen."_ I smile, putting the note down. Most girls would swoon, _Oh my God a note form Lord Bakugo ahhhhhhhh!_ Not me though. Okay, maybe a little, Bakugo is cute... Ew no! That's my childhood friend! I can't talk to Bakugo about this, it's embarrassing. I need a girl to talk to. First my mind shifts to Momo san, a daughter of Lord Yaoyorozu, but she would just try to get me to cope. I will not cope! Then I think of my Royal Army trainee friends. Perfect, I'll meet her tonight. I hope she can help me.

Bakugo's POV

 _"Learn to deal with it"? Great Katsuki, wait to make her cry._ I think. At least I got her to calm down afterwards. _And you got her to cry on you._ says a voice in the back of my head. _Can it._ I think. Not something I should be worrying about right now, but the memory is bittersweet. What I should worry about was what she meant by "...he just walked away like he wasn't gonna slap me if I don't!" Lord Uraraka wouldn't actually hurt her.. Probably just meant loss of privileges. No way he's worse than my old man. Now I'm talking.. er, thinking to myself. _Greater!_

As usual, my mind drifts to Uraraka. What can I do to make her happy? Who would know how to get a girl you love and are marrying to love you back? Pretty much no one, it's never happened before. Most people just do what I said, and deal with it. Uraraka won't though, and boy do I know it. Todoroki has his fiancé, but they already had a thing before they were betrothed. Kaminari can barely hold onto Jiro, his girlfriend who's apart of the Royal Army trainees, so he's out of the question (let's not go into why.) I heard Iida likes a commoner girl, but besides that, he's got no experience.

 _Kirishima!_ I think. My old training partener, and friend who is also part of the Royal Army trainee's. He has a girlfriend, a cute on at that. I'll talk to him. Maybe he'll know what I should do.

Midoriya's POV

I kept on training. To see her again, I will keep going. _Forget about Bakugo,_ I think. _I'm gonna find that nice person._ I think I like her. _That's stupid Izuku,_ I think. _You don't even know her name. But I want to learn._ I argue. Welcome to Crazy Town, may I take your order? I keep muttering to myself all through breakfast. Mom bites her lip. "Izuku, are you okay? You're talking awfully fast." I look up. So she noticed. "Sorry, I'm fine. I just need to get the form..." I get up and right when I reach the door she stops me. "Form?" Mom says raising an eyebrow. I sigh. No backing down now. I have to tell her at one point. "For the Royal Army Mom. I'm applying as a trainee to follow my dream." Mom smiles. "You've always been so determined Izuku. If this is really what you want, I will support you." "Thanks Mom." I say.

I walk through town till I find the sign up sheets posted on a wall at the end of town. I read the application form several times over. Then I fill it out:

 ** **Royal Army Trainee Sign Up Sheet****

 ** **Last name, First name: Midoriya, Izuku****

 ** **Sword name (optional): All Mighty****

 ** **Date of birth: July 15, 2002**** (because Deku is 16 this year!)

I place the sheet of paper in the folder next to the sign up sheets. _This is it._ I think. _Tomorrow, I will get a letter saying if I am permitted to go to the Entrance Exam. When I pass I can find her. For Bakugo and her, I'm not throwing away my shot!_ (Get the _Hamilton_ reference?) I go over all my knowledge of the Exam. The people who take the tests are usually descendants of knights, court officials, and the King. They retake the test every year, but when a commoner choses to apply they wait until the year they turn sixteen. So does the King's children. The test consists of a fighting simulation, and a Practical Exam, which will be easy. I'm ready, and I just can't wait!

 ** **That's all. More coming soon! Remember to vote and comment what you think. Stay imperfect! Ciao!****


	4. Chapter 3: Two Meeting of Love

Uraraka's POV

The clock struck midnight, and the whole palace is asleep. Except for me. I asked a friend in the Royal Army trainees to meet me. She has a lot of experience with boys, and even trained me to be a knight, though it's not allowed for ladies of the court. Too bad, it's much better than being a future princess. There is one thing me and Momo san agree on though. It's that the rule of, "Ladies of the court shall let others protect her at all times," is ridiculous. Momo san also took these "training classes", along with other Royal Army trainee girls like my friend Tsu chan. Sometimes the boys even joined us, though most of them didn't know. That would tell on us and we could get into so much trouble. Who knew Momo san could be such a rebel?

"Hey, what's up?" I hear a voice ask. From inside my black cloak, I throw a punch. It may be a witches cloak, but all ladies have their edge, especially future princesses. This was mine. "Whoa, relax. It's just me, Ochako chan." says my friend Mina, catching my punch. "Oh Mina chan, you scared me." I say, putting down my hand. "Sorry Ochako, but it's really late. What did you want o talk about?" I blush, fidgeting with my cloak. "Ooooh, is it a guy?" Mina purrs. "No!" I say. I guess Mina didn't her about the betrothal. "I'm betrothed to Bakugo." I say quietly. "Ahah! So it is a guy!" "I don't want to marry Bakugo. I don't want to be a princess." I say revealing one of my deepest secrets.

Mina thinks for a second, finger on her lip. "As a Royal Army trainee I don't understand the stress of royalty, but I can help you." I nod. "Being betrothed is confusing, but I believe if you just hang around each other enough you could become better friends." Mina smiles. "And maybe even more~" "Stop it!" I whine, forgetting my current situation even for a second. "As for sleeping together?" I ask. "That... is a problem. No way I'm letting Bakugo take your first time." "Mina please..." I say. "Okay, okay. But seriously, I bet you and Bakugo. He'll protect you from..." Mina trails off. She's the only one I trusted with the secret of Father's abuse.

"Mina," I hug her, eyes tearing up. "Thank you, this was exactly what I needed." (The whole reason I wrote this.) "Well I do have experience with boys." Mina replies with a smirk, referring to her boyfriend, Kirishima. I roll my eyes. "If you need to talk, I'm here to listen." she says. _That's exactly what Bakugo said in his letter._ I think. _Stop it, that's disgusting._ I think. "See you at the Entrance Exam." The ladies of the court are forced to just watch. It's painful. "Yup!" Mina replies, happily walking away. With that I leave in good mood. It didn't last long. It never does.

I walk back up to my room quietly. As I change to go to bed, I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say, slipping into my nightgown. "Ochako, why are you not with your husband?" Father says softly at first. But I know better than anyone it's all an act. And that's when my good mood vanished. _Oh no!_ "W...well, we're not married yet so I thought..." I start. He strikes me on the back of the head with his hand. Blood comes streaming down my face and pools onto the floor. "I don't care, you will sleep with him once you are married." He strikes me again. "Is that clear?" That's when Kowareta comes out to speak for me. I wouldn't be able to, or want to. But Kowareta and I both know that would only cause more torment. "Yes, Father." she says. "Good." Then he leaves.

 _He didn't even... want me to do it tonight._ I think as I lose consciousness. Kowareta is bloody on the floor, while I'm crying in the corner. It's almost funny. At the same time I'm both. The broken girl, and the caged bird.

Bakugo's POV ( _meanwhile_ )

I walk down to the Royal Army trainee barracks. No one dares question me, I could kill them without even looking. I'm not kidding, I'm really good with a sword. Especially fatal blows. Like, say cutting of your head, or stabbing you in the heart. Just a few great, gory examples. As long as I avoid the old man, I'll be fine. The servants don't even make eye contact with me, and everyone else is asleep. But I won't run into him. He's sleeping like the drunk he is. He had five to many beers after the court meeting. He's always drinking with Lord Uraraka. It's really bad, and they even start to offer it to the children of the court. The addiction is probably why both of their wives left them. ...Well, Uraraka's mother left him. Mine just died.

The only other who would be more than an ant at my feet is... "Bakugo shounen." says a gruff voice. "What are you doing out at this hour?" _Crap, not Aizawa!_ My teacher and leader of the Royal Army trainee's. He's so annoying, always correcting my stance, and pointing out my anger to the rest of the trainees. Even my only friend, Kirishima can't help but laugh at my "rages." Uraraka giggled too. Her laughter made me blush. "Late-night training." I grunt in response. "You should learn some respect for your teacher, I decide if you pass the Entrance Exam or not." I'll pass without your approval thank you very much. "Whatever." I say, walking away. Uraraka is more important right now. Wow, I never thought I'd say anything was more important then be a knight but whatever.

I don't knock, I walk right in. If he's not ready it's his fault, I told him when I'd be coming. "Bakugo, what's up?" says a hard-headed knight in-training. "I have something to ask you." I say plainly. _C'mon Bakugo, it's not that big of a deal._ says a voice in my head. _Yes it is!_ I argue. Look who's talking to himself again. "Ask away." "So... you have a girlfriend, right?" I say scratching the back of my neck. Kirishima grins. He's been looking foward to teasing me like I do with him and Mina. "Who's the unlucky girl?" If I wasn't so embarrassed I would've punched him in the face. That's not what happened though. "N..no one..." I stutter. "Can I guess?" he asks. Kirishima knows it'll be worse for me if he guessed, so I'd better fess up now. "Just an arranged marriage... with Uraraka."

Kirishima frowns. "Poor thing..." he sighs. " _Like hell!"_ I scream, smacking him on the head. I hit him until I get all my anger out. "You done raging?" I bang my head against the wall several times. "Yeah, sorry." I say. "Heh whatever. Now onto what to do about Uraraka. First, don't you like her?" he asks. "Maybe.." I say. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." he smirks. "Second, did you ask her about it?" I shake my head. "Not technically, but she old me she didn't want it." I don't mention the crying, or the passing out in my arms. Kirishima might wake up the rest of the barracks with his laughter. He nods. "And what do you want?" This wasn't a hard question, but I didn't want to answer it. "I want to learn to make her happy." I stare at my feet, waiting for the laughter. It never comes. "Oh Bakugo, that's deep." he grins, goofily. "But I think you should ask her what she _really_ wants." I nod, heading to the door to leave. "Your welcome." Kirishima sighs. I growl. He _really_ get's on my nerves. "Thanks." I say slamming the door shut.

 _What could I do for her?_ I think, making my way up to Uraraka's room. Just to see if she's okay... I pull out a slip of paper. I wrote a poem a while ago, an embarrassing hobby of mine since childhood. The other kids would always make fun of me, so I would do it in secret. I bet I could write a little something for Uraraka, something only she would understand... _That's it! That's what I'll do._ I knock on her door nervously. I hate the anxiety she gives me, but I don't hate her. I guess you could say... I like her? I'm not sure.

"Uraraka, it's me, Bakugo. You okay?" I get no answer. I hear no sign that she's asleep either. Should I... open the door? Technically, we're betrothed so I'm not breaking any rules. "I'm sorry about this." I mutter in advance. You never know what's going to be behind that door. I open the door. The room is dark and empty. "Uraraka?" I say, turning in the light. "B..bakugo..." she says. I see her lying on the floor, blood splattered across her face and arm. "What happened?!" I exclaim, rushing to her side. "It was Fa..." she starts, blood dripping down her mouth. Uraraka loses consciousness. "I gotta get her to the Infirmary." I mutter. I pick her up, and carry her all the way there. "I found her bloodied in her room." I say to Recovery Girl, the head nurse. "And why were you in her room, eh?" she says. "Is a prince not allowed to see his future bride?" I reply. "Not at this hour." she murmurs quietly, careful as if not to set me off. I could care less right now, since Uraraka is hurt. Anyway, it's the truth... Sort of.

When Uraraka wakes up, I'm the first to see her. I stayed up all night so I wouldn't miss it. "Tell me what happened, and don't try to lie. Trust me I'll know." Most people wouldn't pressure her right away, but I'm not one of those people. Uraraka sighs. "Even if I'm severely injured, and can't remember?" she pouts. I shake my head. "It... it was Father..." I clench my fists. "What do you mean by 'Father'?!" I say angrily. She starts to cry. "He... he hits me. He broke me. Part of me can't smile, or laugh..."

I get up. "Where are you going?" she sniffles. "Isn't it obvious? I just want to talk... Just talk." "I don't believe you." Uraraka says. "Fine. What I meant was, he will die at my feet!" "No!" says Uraraka. "Please, don't tell anyone, I beg you." _Did you ask her about it?_ echoes Kirishima in my head. _I love her, but she is strong enough to handle it if she believes in herself._ I think. "If he _ever_ does it again..." I say. "You tell me." Uraraka nods. "On my house and my prison, I swear to you." The most unbreakable oath in the kingdom. House meaning royal family, prison meaning responsibility. "On my house and my prison, I swear to you." I respond. Now it cannot be broken.

"Thank you!" she cries, hugging me to her chest. I blush, her chest up against mine. When she lets go I've collected myself. I give her a shy smile. "I'll see you at the Entrance Exam okay?" Uraraka returns the smile, something she hasn't done in a long time. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" _Neither would I._ I think. As I walk away only one thought swirls through my mind. _So this is what she mean by "...slap me if I don't."_


End file.
